1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction circuit having a function of performing a correction process on an image signal, an image correction method and an image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses such as television receivers (TVs), VTRs (Video Tape Recorders), digital cameras, television cameras or printers typically have an image processing function which makes image quality correction to an input image, and then outputs the input image (for example, luminance correction functions such as luminance or contrast control, and contour correction). Luminance correction on input image data is effectively applied mainly to a totally dark and low-contrast image or a blurred image.
On the other hand, for example, to make a displayed image vivid, in addition to the above-described luminance correction on input image data, color correction on the input image data is generally performed. More specifically, for example, in TVs displayed on the shelves in mass merchandisers of household electrical appliances, to easily make a displayed image vivid, a technique of increasing a color gain to more than 1 is used to set the color gain to a sufficiently high value.
Moreover, as a technique relating to such luminance correction and such color correction, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-156871, there is proposed an image processing method in which color correction on input image data is performed according to the amount of luminance correction (a contrast improvement process) on the input image data.